The disclosure relates to an organic electroluminescent element, an organic electroluminescent unit, and an electronic apparatus.
A variety of organic electroluminescent units, such as organic electroluminescent displays, including organic electroluminescent elements have been proposed. Reference is made to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Published Japanese Translation of PCT Application) No. JP2007-533157, for example.